


Fly Away With Me

by lalahss



Series: fics for every ship in three houses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pegasus Riding, Riding, background Byleth/Ashe, background Mercedes/Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/lalahss
Summary: Annette asks Ingrid she can ride with her one day. Unbeknownst to Annette, Ingrid is grappling with her love for women and feelings towards her as they both fly into the sky. Confessions will be made, feelings will be known, and the two girls will never feel the same way again.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: fics for every ship in three houses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my latest entry in trying to write for every pairing in FE3H, so if you have any pairings you want me to write then please let me know! Otherwise I'll keep writing Annette pairings because I appear to like one adorable Blue Lion mage...

“You want to do what?!”

Annette gave Ingrid the toothiest grin Ingrid had ever seen, and Ingrid could feel her heart speeding up. “I want to learn how to ride a pegasus!”

“How would that help you as a mage?” Ingrid eyed Annette curiously, and flitted her eyes around the stable to her pegasus. Almost sensing her concern, her pegasus shook her head at her.

“It’s more…” Annette blushed, and crossed her arms in front of her. “Byleth told me that I needed to get out more, and I figured this would be a productive use of my time!”

“You do know,” Ingrid said ruefully, “that Byleth means that you should get out and do something fun, and not something combat related?”

“This isn’t!” Annette grinned up at Ingrid again, and Ingrid sighed. “It should be fun, right?”

“Well… it’s not exactly easy to ride a pegasus. If you want me to fly you around, that’s quite different, but if you want to learn to ride by yourself…” Ingrid paused, gauging Annette’s reaction.

“Can I… fly up with you anyway?” Annette smiled as widely as she could, and Ingrid appreciated her enthusiasm. Provided she wasn’t afraid of heights, it’d be nice to spend some more time with her away from their troublesome classmates.

“Of course.” Ingrid pulled a saddle off the wall, and gave Annette a small smile. “Are you free now?”

“Yes!” Her cheering was so cute that Ingrid couldn’t help but feel a little blush come over her cheeks. Annette really was one of a kind…

In truth, Ingrid hadn’t had much to do with Annette until Felix asked Ingrid for tips on best impressing Annette. Ingrid found it strange that Felix would actively do nice things for someone, until she saw Felix giving Annette a small journal as a present— “to write your songs in, so you don’t forget the words,” he had said to her— and she saw the small mage with the bread-like braids giggle in response. That giggle was etched in Ingrid’s memory, for better or worse, and from that day she’d felt something towards Annette. Love? Affection? Admiration? To get Felix to crack like that was impressive, Ingrid thought, and it was strange for her to see.

She made a note to spar with Annette later, and Annette was delightfully giggly and lighthearted as they chatted over blows. They began to spar outside of their normal training hours together, and they’d spend their time after training relaxing together in the sauna and eating together. Ingrid had properly met Mercedes during their dining hall meetings, and the three girls bonded over many things as they laughed at Sylvain’s silly antics or marveled at Ashe’s cooking. They were soon close, but the feeling in Ingrid’s heart never ceased when Annette was around.

Ingrid was brought out of her thoughts as her pegasus whinnied as she prepared her for the flight ahead. “Okay,” Ingrid said, horse mounted with a double saddle, “are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Annette giggled, and Ingrid smiled back. “Uh… I’ve never ridden a horse before, so could you help me get on?”

“Of course.” Annette came closer to Ingrid, and Ingrid’s heart suddenly beat faster. What could be the cause of that…? Ingrid took Annette’s hand, and was suddenly acutely aware of how sweaty her hand was. Would Annette mind? Annette put her right foot in the stirrup at the back, and Ingrid’s pegasus suddenly huffed under the unfamiliar weight. 

“Aah!” Annette wobbled, and Ingrid instinctively went underneath her, taking her weight.

“It’s alright, she’s a bit surprised. Can you put your left leg over the saddle?” Annette did so, and her pegasus calmed down. “There we go, that’s good.” Ingrid let go of Annette’s hand (much to her disappointment once the extra warmth was gone), tightened Annette’s stirrups, and hopped onto her pegasus. “Okay, I’m going to take her out, and then we’ll go up. Hold onto me, okay?”

“Okay!” Annette’s chipper voice wavered a little bit, but Ingrid couldn’t focus on it for long as Annette’s arms wrapped around her, and Ingrid could feel Annette’s soft breath against her neck. It felt so warm, and kind. Was it possible for breath to feel kind? Annette’s breath most certainly was.

“Here we go,” Ingrid said, her pegasus trotting out of the stables. “Again, do let me know if it’s too high for you, alright?”

“Yeah!” Annette squeezed Ingrid, and Ingrid felt the warmth in her heart spread across her body.

Ingrid sped up, her pegasus racing across the grounds, and the minute she began to flap her wings, Annette squealed. Ingrid felt the familiar weightlessness that always accompanied flying on her pegasus, but this time there was the unfamiliar feeling of Annette’s oohs and aahs. She could feel a heartbeat racing, and wasn’t sure whose it was. 

Ingrid had first realised she liked girls when she was engaged to Glenn Fraldarius, and was expected to become closer to him as a teenager. Sure, talking to Glenn was nice, but he was abrasive at times and Ingrid found him not attractive, but not repelling. However, before he died, Ingrid met a traveling merchant who was around her age. She could still remember the curve of her lips, her fox-like eyes, and her surprisingly deep, yet rich, voice. She was the first girl Ingrid felt something towards, with an unfamiliar warmth and embarrassment blooming inside her that Ingrid wasn’t sure how to process.

Fast forward to when she came to Garreg Mach, and Ingrid hadn’t had much time socialising with many girls her age, but when Dimitri and Sylvain talked about how they felt around girls, Ingrid realised she had only felt that way around the merchant girl. Oh, and Dorothea from the Black Eagles. She’d spent most of her first weeks trying to avoid Dorothea (and the well of embarrassment that seemed to follow whenever she saw her and her wavy brunette hair), but only discovered the monastery was full of cute girls. She threw herself into training, but it meant that when she was around girls she struggled to differentiate between crushes, aesthetic crushes, and genuine nervousness around girls. She was able to tell that Dorothea was a crush, Hilda was more aesthetically pleasing, and Edelgard was terrifying, but Annette was a mystery. She was cute and adorable, but she felt fluttery in a non-terrified way around her. What did this mean?

Annette… Her mind centered on where she was, and she could feel Annette’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they soared above the clouds. “Are you doing alright?” Ingrid asked her, curious as to why she was so quiet.

“It’s beautiful,” Annette replied. “How do you not get distracted whenever you’re flying?”

Because I’m so used to focusing on my horse and not the other pegasus knights training with me, in case I get distracted. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I know I definitely wouldn’t be good at this, because I’d just fly through the clouds and forget I was in a battle!” Annette laughed, and Ingrid hummed back. “Anyway… do you ever go out for fun?”

“Sometimes I fly to a secluded place where I can train, but mostly I fly enough to keep my skills up.” Ingrid directed her pegasus through the clouds, to where they’d be able to see a view of Garreg Mach. “It’s nice to be in the air, but I know I can’t spend all my time up here.”

“I suppose so,” Annette replied. “It’s a bit sad though, don’t you think?”

“Once we’ve graduated, I’ll be able to fly as much as I want.” Ingrid smiled wistfully. “I can picture myself soaring above Faerghus, being free and peaceful.”

“It’s hard when we do nothing but fight,” Annette agreed. “I hope someday I can fly with you too.”

“Yes…” Ingrid felt her heart both soar and sink, and she turned around to see Annette’s face. The giddy smile from earlier was replaced with a softer smile, and the hints of a blush burning across Annette’s cheeks. Wait– a blush?!

“That’s good, because I don’t want this to be the last time…” The last time… Ingrid noticed Annette’s voice had dropped, and her heart soared. Could it be…

“I don’t want it to be the last time either.” Ingrid gave her a smile, but she could tell something was up.

“That’s good, because I like being around you.” Annette was oddly serious, and nervous, Ingrid noted as Annette nervously picked at the stray threads on the saddle below her. Was this a confession?

Annette and Ingrid sparred together, of course, but in battle Annette would often take hits for Ingrid when they’d fight together, and in the dining hall Annette would sneakily get extra food for Ingrid. Ingrid had always seen it as a sign of their newfound friendship, but come to think of it, Mercie never prioritised Annette over the other house members (except for Dimitri, but Ingrid knew the two were crushing on each other), nor did Felix ever help Annette with her chores (even though he definitely crushed on her). Even Ashe didn’t make undying pleas to Professor Byleth about being together after graduation, so Annette must feel something for her… But nevertheless, Ingrid felt something for her. Something warm, comforting, loving, but so shrouded in unfamiliarity. It was so opaque before, but now it was so clear…

Inhale. Ingrid bit her lip, and spoke, before she could take it back. “I like you too.” Ingrid immediately burst into a crimson blush that seemed to not only cross her face, but burn down her body and into the depths of her heart, but Annette didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Annette’s cheeks were pink with something Ingrid suspected was not windburn.

“I like you too Ingrid,” she said, breathing heavily, “and if you don’t mind,” she looked down at her hands, which crossed her chest again, “I’d love to go out with you as your girlfriend.” A smile overcame her face, and she giggled. “Agh!” She shrank away, and hid her head in her hands. “Oh my, that was so hard to say!”

“Oh Annette,” Ingrid began kindly, pulling Annette’s hands away from her face as best she could given her position on her pegasus, “Thank you for saying it. You’re so brave, and I love that about you. Your tenacity, your enthusiasm, your cuteness… Annette, I’d love to go out with you.” Her head was dizzy, and the warm feeling she sensed extended through to the ends of her fingers, and once she intertwined hers with Annette’s she felt a little rush of adrenaline whoosh through her.

“Ingrid, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard someone say to me!” Her excitement was filled with nervous energy, and Ingrid wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. That being said, they were on a pegasus many metres above the ground, and the only thing stopping her pegasus from swirling downwards was the fact that Ingrid had flown this path over the monastery so many times before.

“So if you’re free tonight, do you want to get some food and then come to my room afterwards?” Ingrid gave Annette a comforting smile, and Annette’s warm smile in return was enough to make Ingrid weak in the knees.

“Yes please!” Annette squeezed Ingrid’s hands, and Ingrid felt a knot of excitement in her stomach. It wasn’t the fear or admiration she was used to feeling towards girls, but something more solid and tangible. Was it love?

“Excellent. In the meanwhile, do you want to keep flying or go back down?” Ingrid released her fingers from Annette’s, only to find Annette pulling her hands back into hers, a pleading look on her face.

“Can we stay up here?” Annette shyly looked away, and continued by saying, “I just want to hold you for a bit longer.”

“Of course.” Ingrid looked down at their hands, and laughed. “I might need my hands back though.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Annette let go, and Ingrid felt a sense of loss. They’d at least be flying again soon, or holding hands on the ground… 

Before she turned around properly though, she quickly leaned over to Annette and gave her a peck on the cheek. “For the road.”

“Ingrid!” Annette’s laughter was just as bubbly as when Ingrid first saw her and Felix, and soon Annette’s familiar breath was on her neck with her warm arms around her.

The flight was mostly uneventful, minus Annette’s attempts to kiss Ingrid’s cheek without getting terrified by the sheer height they were at, and Ingrid’s stomach doing excited flip-flops. They eventually soared downwards towards the stables, and as Ingrid untied Annette’s feet from the stirrups, she spied a certain dark-haired swordsman coming over.

“Felix?” She called out, seeing him by the door. “What’re you doing here?”

“Uh, is Annette in there?” His voice was wobbly, and Ingrid immediately felt a sense of jealousy flood through her. All these new feelings feel odd, she thought to herself, but not unpleasant.

“Hi Felix!” Annette, finally untied, put her hands on Ingrid’s shoulders. “Ingrid took me for a flight!”

“Huh.” Felix gave her a look. “That’s… oddly benevolent of you.”

“Well,” Ingrid said, supporting Annette as she got off the pegasus, “I like being around Annette more than Sylvain when he’s drunk.”

“Fair,” Felix replied. “Anyway, Annette… I have something I need to ask you.”

Ingrid tensed, and Annette took her hand comfortingly. “What’s up, Felix?”

“I was wondering, do you want to go to the White Heron Dance Cup contest with me?” Felix was picking at his fingers, and Ingrid realised he was nervous. Was he… asking Annette out?

“Felix, I’m really sorry, but I’m actually going with Ingrid!” Annette beamed, and Ingrid felt herself grow weak.

“Oh– as friends?” Felix frowned.

“As girlfriends!” Annette giggled, and Felix’s jaw dropped, looking between the two girls confusedly.

“Like… lovers?”

“Yeah!” Annette laughed, and Ingrid squeezed her hand. This was… one way for everyone at the monastery to know, I guess, Ingrid thought to herself.

“Oh, right.” Felix straightened himself up, and gave Annette a smile. “That’s fine, and I hope you both have an excellent time.” He looked almost pained, Ingrid thought, so maybe I should say something…

“I’ll save you a dance, as friends,” Ingrid added. “Just because.”

“Thanks Ingrid.” Felix gave her a half-smile, and a proper smile to Annette. “See you Annette, Ingrid.”

“Bye!” Annette waved happily with her free hand, and Ingrid waved a bit more modestly. Once he’d gone out of sight, Annette turned to Ingrid. “Is that okay?”

“I’d be delighted to go to the dance competition with you.” Ingrid smiled warmly, and leaned in towards Annette. “Besides, I’d love to go as your girlfriend.”

The ecstatic look on Annette’s face was enough to make Ingrid’s fears melt away, and she leaned in to kiss her. Annette gave an excited yelp into Ingrid’s mouth, and then the two embraced and locked lips properly. Annette’s lips were soft, Ingrid noted, and she’s got very smooth skin. Her arms easily encompassed Annette’s body, and one hand played with her braid while the other ran up and down her arm. Annette’s hands were stroking her cheeks, and they only burned hotter with each stroke. Ingrid felt her legs wobbling, but she pulled Annette in closer to her. Annette, not sure of what to do about this new redistribution of weight, fell into her, and as the kiss deepened Ingrid knew they were going backwards. She thanked the Goddess that she hadn’t swept the stables yet, and they fell onto a smattering of hay as Annette cried out into her mouth. They both clutched onto each other, and Ingrid pulled away to check if Annette was alright.

“Ingrid, was my kiss that good?” Annette giggled, and Ingrid nodded, still lightheaded. “Weeeee!” The braid Ingrid had been touching fell from its place in her hair, and somehow this only made Annette more endearing to Ingrid.

I love her, Ingrid thought as she pulled Annette in for another kiss, much to Annette’s surprise, and I’ll love her until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and stay hydrated!


End file.
